mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kjhf/Archive 1
Hi there! Welcome to the My Lego Network Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Mmkay. ---- Why did you delete the link to Wanted Pages on the Main Page? :Look again? 21:30, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, my bad. Thanks for fixing it! :::Hence my summary of "Fix" ;) No harm done. Sorry... I'm gonna have to block you on MLN. You know, with the Rough Gem need and everything. Sorry. :( [[User:Kiriluser|'Kiriluser']] 22:29, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::No probs. Thanks for understanding. [[User:Kiriluser|'Kiriluser']] 22:36, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Oops, sorry. Thanks for fixing the categories on all those pictures I uploaded. How do I do that myself? thanks! Housten 23:20, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :That's alright, I'm categorizing pretty much every single image uploaded! All you do is upload the image, then click edit (as you do with any article) and add the category code. E.g. if the image is a sticker, just add Category:Stickers onto the page. 23:25, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Can I have 3 clicks on my Framer's Apprentice module. [[User:TheLegoBrick|'The'LegoBrick ©]] (Talk, LC924 ) 13:57, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :On condition that you categorize your images!!! :Oh my images.....err okay. [[User:TheLegoBrick|'The'LegoBrick ©]] (Talk, LC924 ) 14:04, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::I mean those that you upload ;) I've given you some clicks on all your modules. I had some clicks spare :). Welcome tool Wikia has recently introduced a new feature called the Wikia Welcome Tool which automatically welcomes new users exactly one minute after their first edit. The signature is given by the last active administrator, so that the admin is online if the user has questions. Just a heads up for ya'... 14:54, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, thanks for the warning. Can you delete my js page for me in that case? 17:24, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the image cleanups Thanks for the image category tagging the deletion marking! I will remember to do that in the future. Nitecrew 15:35, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :No probs. It's kinda my unwritten job :) 17:51, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Trade Okay. I'll set the trade module up. Jaller2 05:40, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :Ok done. Thanks for the tires! Feel free to stop by at Café K for your shopping needs! 12:12, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::My first trade! Also, put the order on the cash register, not the talk page. Jaller2 00:57, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Barnstar :Thanks :) Warning 01:13, 1 April 2009 (UTC) You will be blocked if you continue to exist, as you did to some weird page. Hey, wait, you didn't edit, did you? Oh, well. This is your final warning. 01:21, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry for still existing :| 19:21, 1 April 2009 (UTC) spammer ! Jaller2 00:16, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up. I'm glad you've reverted the edits and FB100Z has dealt with it :) 10:32, 2 April 2009 (UTC) IRC I'm on. 16:53, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Wow, the one time... *Sigh.* Ok. Come on when you're next online - I'm on pretty much all the time. 21:11, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, so what's your username? 23:05, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::Err... Kjhf. I'm on there now - just go and you'll find me :::Okay, I'm on there now...I don't see anyone. 19:20, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::Err, you aren't on there? What room are you in? (It has a # and name on the title bar). ::::Title tab says #mlnw. I got it wrong, right? 19:33, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::::No that's right... What client are you using? Just the Java one? Okay, I read it. I won't say anything about it, but I'll do some research right now on the subject. If I get results supporting your argument, then I'll confirm it as much as possible and reveal this to the public. Deal? 20:44, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Deal. I hope you took notes of the URLs. 20:46, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::The whole thing is starting to lean on the "innocent" side... 21:03, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::Do you want the links again? ::::No, I use the deleted page history. Oh yes, and in a short time I will be making another private page on your talk at Googology...just reply when you've read it. 21:27, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok. Sorry Sorry about adding the Info category, I'm rather new to Wikia and thought it was categories for my userpage.--ThemePark 19:37, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :No probs, I understand. Don't forget to sign your talkpage messages. Just type ~~~~ at the end of your post to sign it, or press the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_200904.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. 19:31, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Congrats! :Thanks :) Oh! Thanks Oh, okay. Thanks for that. Will change it.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 23:46, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :No probs. 23:50, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ---- :Can you ban kjyu on IRC? He wrote "F*** you richthoven", directed towards a user who was online at the time. 23:19, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::Also see this: ' 02:07, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::Done. Tell me if he gets back on there, there are ways of getting around the ban. 16:06, 23 April 2009 (UTC) CONGRATS! you've received 2 items for free from my store! Sorry about the delay getting you the items. 01:24, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! I haven't received anything yet, but if you meant I should choose my items, I'd like 2 red pearls. :) : 10:50, 26 April 2009 (UTC) yeah, thats what I meant. I will send them right away :Thanks :) Congratulations! :Thanks :) And yeah, I do other things as well. Maybe I should post an articles started page? It'll probably be filled with more templates than articles though. 18:21, 2 May 2009 (UTC) picture? I was wondering, how did you get that picture in the corner of your main page where the picture of Echo usally is? I looked through ur source code and didnt see anything about it? 19:58, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :It's a template FB100Z made up. You were looking for the top line . Go and see the template T|L for details :) Help a n00b, please? Thanks for all the help with my sig page... I finally made one that I like, but whenever I put a bullet in front of it, it just dies (the "span" stuff only makes a skinny bubble while the links essentially disappear, as they are written in white, and... ya... Here's my regular sig: 04:41, 3 May 2009 (UTC) And my bulletted sig: * 04:41, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry for taking up so much of your time! i fixed because the text never finish-- 05:30, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Fixed for you :) 08:52, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ---- ''ARCHIVED'''''